Trial 2138
Walkthrough Use Tachi: Kasha to deal the finishing blow to 300 experience-yielding members of the Beast family. Rewarded Augment: DMG:95 Weaponskill: DMG+10% Teaming up with other SAM that are doing this trial in the area will make this much faster as you get credit for any kill shots from pt members within xp range. Tips for making this easier and faster: :*'1:' Save your Meditate OR save 200% or more TP and use Sekkanoki to ensure your WS lands for your finishing blow. If you miss using Sekkanoki just use Tachi: Kasha again quickly so you don't finish off your mob with a regular hit. If you miss with your WS and didn't use Sekkanoki simply turn around, use Meditate and at 100% turn and WS again. :*'2' If for some reason you find your prey so low on hp that you can't hit it again without killing it do this: find another mob, hit it until you reach 100% TP AND just as you hit with your GK switch targets QUICKLY and WS the first target with low HP. :*'3' Or you could just engage a different mob and manually ws on the previous mob while your engaged the new mob... This is especially easy with mobs that link or agro and you can easily keep 2 or more on you at a time for non-stop action. For me fighting the lowest level mobs possible makes this trial easier. There's nothing like trying to use a WS to finish off a mob, only to leave it with 1% of its HP! Timing the use of the WS to ensure a kill shot takes practice, and taking on mobs with high HP makes it slower and harder to ensure a kill shot. Side Note: Level sync WILL work as long as you keep your sync above lvl 70 or so, depending upon how many GK merits you have. Tachi: Kasha requires a GK skill of 250, so stay above that and you'll be fine. Category:Trial of the Magians Suggested Areas *Uleguerand Range Near the entrance has tons of rabbits, tigers, and buffalo. *Bibiki Bay Tropical Rarab may be too hi level to be fought by a lvl 80. May be a target for SAM90. Note that you can find Hobgoblin Animalier with Goblin's Rarab and around 1200hp, these pets works with training, but can be a BLM60 camp. Store TP IV +15 enough for 6 hit 100%tp, so you could fight pets without Meditate (usinge low level equippement as Shinimusha Hara-Ate and accuracy things for damages lower than 200/hit) *The Boyahda Tree (C-4/C-6 to G-5/G-7 whole section of the map after drop off is full of Moss Eaters easy to camp solo or with a group near where Unut pops.) If Unut pops take it out with a Tachi: Kasha for credit and for some extra gil. *Abyssea just be mindful that if your group is doing magic kills or melee kills you will get very few opportunities to get a kill shot. *Jugner Forest (S) fighting the War Smilodons. There are three spawns on the west bank of the river at (I-9) plus one more across the river located at the one-way drop rocks (pull with ranged). These tigers are 57-60, they're the lowest possible level to get credit for this trial, and they're on five-minute respawns with almost no aggro. *Cape Teriggan taking out the Beach Bunny there. Plenty available IF you don't have a lot of competition from other ppl doing Trials or leveling.